27 March 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-03-27 ; Comments *Following an item in the news, John offers to pay Robbie Fowler’s UEFA fine. The Liverpool footballer had revealed a tee-shirt backing sacked Liverpool Dockers, during a European cup match the previous week. *A 93 minute recording of a two hour show is available, plus some extra tracks Sessions *Black Dog #2. No known commercial release. The track 'Julia' Is not included on the recording. Tracklisting *Phase Four: Injustice (v/a album - 7 Hills Clash (Signals From The Sheffield Underground)) 10 Denk / Breakbutt / Wholesome / Earth DON 1 $''' *'''File 1 cuts in near end of next track *Palace Music: Little Blue Eyes (7 inch) Drag City *Jane Bond & The Undercovermen: ‘I Made Love To A Communist (LP – Politically Correct)’ Normal *Black Dog: ‘Dissidents & Red & Black' (Peel Session) $''' *Cable: ‘Bluebirds Are Blue (CD – When Animals Attack)’ Infectious Records *Nervebreakers: ‘The Race Is On (LP – We Want Everything)’ Get Hip Recordings *George Jones: ‘Developing My Pictures (LP – Burn The Honky-Tonk Down)’ Rounder Records '''$ *Twisted Science: ‘Cold Fusion (12 inch – Cold Fusion EP)’ Leaf $/@ *Doktor X: It's The Sickening Sound (7" EP - It's The Sickening Sound Of) No. 10 Recording DRX 001 @ *Cuckooland: ‘Oh Boy! (7 inch)’ Candy Floss *Black Dog: ‘Decline And Fall’ (Peel Session) @ *Transmission: ‘Black (7 inch – EP #1)’ Betley Welcomes Careful Drivers *Don Julian & The Meadowlarks: ‘Heaven And Paradise (Various Artists CD – Dootone Doo Wop Volume 2)’ Ace @ *Girlfrendo: ‘The Wee Wee Song (7 inch - Shout It Out Loud And Clear Girlfrendo Gives You That Fab Gear)’ Where It’s At Is Where You Are *Psycho 9: Denial (12" – Genetic Experiments)' S4 S4 - 001 @ :: (9:30 news) *Yummy Fur: ‘Supermarket (7 inch )’ Vesuvius *Strobe: ‘In Ain’t Out (Various Artists CD - Techno Trance - Tolerance Zone)’ OPM Records @ *Third Eye Foundation: ‘Stars Are Down (7 inch – Split With KS Collective)' Obsessive Eye *Buccaneer: Invasion (split 12" with Richie Stephens / Richie Kid - Slop 'Dem / Ratings / Invasion) Greensleeves GRED 562 @ *Fuzzbird: 'Change It! (CD - Welcome To Santa’s Sex Shop)' Mook Records *Black Dog: ‘Babylon’ (Peel Session) @ *Harry Pussy: ‘Untitled (Various Artists 7 inch - Cool Beans #6 The Drinking And Driving Issue)’ Cool Beans! *Hitchers: ‘On And On (CD – It’s All Fun And Games Until Someone Loses An Eye )’ Murgatroid Independent Recording Company *Fierce & Nico: ‘Crystal (CD – Torque)’ No U-Turn @ *Anne Marie Hobbs chat *'File 1' cuts out *Novak: Rapunzel (7") Kitty Kitty Corporation @ *Black Dog: Julia (session) @ *Tracks marked @ available on File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-03-27 (incomplete) *2) 1997-03-xx Peel Show LE337 *3) 1997-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE339 ;Length *1) 01:33:27 *2) 1:32:27 (from 1:17:50) (to 1:22:47 unique) *3) 1:31:48 (to 46:02) (from 38:29 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. *2) Created from LE337 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1997 Lee Tape 337 *3) Created from LE339 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1997 Lee Tape 339 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2,3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector